


The Dream of the Fisherman's wife

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Other, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Last Entry for Leo's ChallengeWhat happened in the Technodrome after Leo stayed behind in the final from season 1
Relationships: leonardo/KraangPrime
Comments: 13
Kudos: 35
Collections: Everybody wants Leo week -2018-2019-2020





	The Dream of the Fisherman's wife

**Author's Note:**

> The art print referred is the picture.

* * *

Leo finished hanging his new poster on the wall. He didn’t have too much place in his room and so, he had to take down the one from Captain Ryan to put this one there, but well, he regretted nothing.

It happened two months ago, when he stayed behind to save his brothers. In the Technodrome, they did something...like stopping the time. Don said to him that Leo appeared a few minutes later after us, from the water, but Leonardo knew better. He had stayed in Prime Kraang’s mercy at least thirty minutes. It had to be since, from what he remembered, he had at least three orgasms ripped from him by Kraang Prime.

_“The Turtle prisoner of Kraang Prime is now Kraang Prime Play new toy. Kraang Prime needs to find out how work the ones called Turtles.”_

Leo remembered the slippery sensation and the shiver he got from it. When Kraang Prime had slid his tentacles around his thigh, he had already struggled to not feel it too much, but when one of them had breached him, he couldn’t keep a stern front. Pleasure had overwhelmed him and the loss of control had driven him crazy with lust. The only thing that had prevented him from letting himself get carried away at first was the fact he needed to be comforted about his brothers’ fate. But even the memory had faded away pretty quickly when a second tentacle had slid into his slit. His prostate, an organ he didn’t realize he had before he checked it afterward on Don’s laptop, had been teased from the back and the front and one in his mouth had prevented him from yelling. 

Kraang has more tentacle than a turtle needs to get off and in the time Leo stayed there, he had felt pleasure more than he could have believed it was possible.

His whole life, his highest pleasures had been mediation, Space Hero or get praise from his Sensei. Never he had received what humans called the Talk, nor had been curious to find out about it.  
Nothing had prepared him to feel slippery tentacles caressing his legs, spreading them, neither breaching them by his hole and slit. They were supposed to do research or were merely curious, but it didn’t prevent Leo from coming hard and, after the first moment of revolt, to rock his hips eagerly. They had restrained him, stroked him and entered every hole he got. Their tentacle flesh was soft, but they were made of bone. That means they could give a very raw, rough, fucking. Something Leo discovered he liked. 

_“The one called Leonardo is receptive to Kraang Prime’s touch.”_

One of them took note and maybe he had been recorded, but the pleasure had been too hight for him to care, really. He wasn’t a teen leader, having a hard time because of his brat brothers anymore. He was an object of pleasure for curious Alien creatures, a so much easier-and fulfilling- job. He had no decision to make, only to take it, and take it and get filled with tentacles.

At one moment, he had gotten released and the lack of physical contact had given him back his sense. There was enemy, despite their dizzying caresses and a vague memory he was needed somewhere had come to him. He had swum to the water surface, to meet with his brothers, pretending nothing happened and blessing the salty water to wash away the evidence. His brothers had been so happy to see him alive; they didn’t ask any question. No one suspected a thing. They didn't ask Leo either if the Techdrome was destroyed for good and the Kraangs, gone. Leo knew they will come back, come back to take the city but also for him; and he tried to hide his impatience behind a dork grin.

“Leo, are you sure you want to hang this there?”Mikey asked. “I mean, it could be Japanese, its still porn, bro. I mean, man, it’s licking her pussy! Master Splinter will be pissed if you hang a porn pic above your bed, dude.”

“It art,” Leo murmured, his eyes staring at the octopus stroking the flesh of the fisherman’s wife. “Art must stay beyond rules. Besides, it’s cultural.”

Mikey muttered about if Leo needed to have porn on his wall, he could choose something less sick fuck, but Leo didn’t retort, mesmerized, staring at the art print. He was thinking back of the tentacles breaching his flesh so hard, cold and inquisitive, refusing him time to adjust or the possibility to refuse. Under this print, he would have sweet dreams. 


End file.
